injustice_2_mobilefandomcom-20200223-history
Swamp Thing
Swamp Thing is a 1-star base Silver Metahuman Hero. He is one of the only two silver heroes capable of healing himself, along with Cyborg. He can be found in most Hero chests. 1 or 2 shards of him is a rare drop from the Basic Chest. 1 shard can be obtained as a reward from the Campaign, chapter 6, battle 18, both heroic (always) and normal (extremely rare). All five of his gear pieces can be found in Campaign: Strategy Abilities Swamp Thing's passive, Wild Growth, has him create a hazard on every use of his specials. They will heal him totaling the equivalent of 30%/60%/90%/120%/? of his attack, but only when he is standing on or very close to it. His first special, Refoliation, features him attacking with three growths sprouting from the ground, each increasing in effective area, distance sprouted from Swamp Thing, and damage, the growths dealing 20%, 30%, and 50% of the ability's total damage, respectively (prior to critical/lethal modification). Each growth can achieve a KO, but if a blocking opponent is KOed by the first hit the second may miss. His second special, The Rot, is largely a melee attack, though it has a very slight bit of range because Swamp Thing lunges in the course of the attack. The total damage of this attack, like that of most characters whose first two attack abilities are both attack abilities, is 150% that of his first one. Only the last hit can KO. His third special, Killing Field, is also a melee ability. It should be used for fast damage when healing is not a concern. Basic Attacks Play Style Swamp Thing plays as a "greedy" character, wanting to be a primary sponge of incoming damage and a primary user of the team's power. The value of prolonging his time in battle is directly tied to the proportion of damage that he can do as opposed to his teammates: this means his value on a team is diminished if he is lacking in either of offensive or defensive stats as compared to his teammates. In other terms, he is exclusively a "lead" character. (This "greedy" characteristic is opposite the orientation of a character like Doctor Fate, whose powerful supporting passive can aid the team even if he far weaker than the other members. For lesser example of "greedy" characters, see Unhinged Harley Quinn or Mythic Wonder Woman, characters that have a specific moment where they want to participate in the fray.) There are basically a few trade-off's with using each attack ability. His first attack ability undoubtedly has better range and damage attributes (aside from raw damage output) than his second attack ability, and with dedicated use it is more healing-efficient in conjunction with his passive than is dedicated use of his other abilities; however, his second attack ability can be more damage-efficient in cases where its rawer damage output is optimal. If he is paired with Doctor Fate though (see below), his A1 becomes just as damage-efficient as his A2 and generally becomes the preferred attack. Stat Construction Given Swamp Thing's passive, boosts to defensive stats like defense, block effectiveness, or critical resistance are all recommended. Health is actually not recommended, as his passive does not scale with health. Resistance on the other hand would make the same amount of health he heals harder to take off. You may also want to boost his attack to a good degree, as his heal scales with his attack stat and by definition he is consuming a team resource to heal. Good with *'Doctor Fate:' Nearly mandatory if you want to play Swamp Thing, allowing him to activate his first special with only 1/3 of the cost, making enemy specials and Swamp Thing's global cooldown the only limitations. Power Girl has a similar passive but she is gold and harder to obtain. *'Cyborg:' Swamp Thing sponges damage and recover health while fighting actively, and Cyborg can recover health while tagged out without using power. If you start to become worried about the opposing team's power build-up, Cyborg's EMP attack ability can be used to hopefully keep that in check. Category:Swamp Thing Category:Metahuman class Category:Heroes Category:Silver